


None of Us Were Angels

by sweet_arsenic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Biting, Hate Sex, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at following canon basically, Keith is a Mess, M/M, Not Season 5-Compliant, Not Season 6-Compliant, Not Season 7-Compliant, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, bec if i didn't, everyone is a mess, kinda???, lotor is a mess, we would have no keitor because DW didn't even make them freakin talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_arsenic/pseuds/sweet_arsenic
Summary: They were supposed to stop the wartogether. But Lotor left before that could happen, leaving Keith in the process.





	None of Us Were Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Speeding Cars_. It was originally meant to be called "Two Outta Three", but I'm save that for a Jeith fic

Keith slipped past Lotor’s bedroom doors with a precision he knew was from nights and nights of practice. It was so natural to the two of them he didn’t even think to call the guards. Not that he would ever, in any situation. They both knew that if Keith were to mean harm, they would meet on the battlefield. It was unlike the half-human to ever seek out a fight in the dead of night, when the ship was filled with the emptiness of silence. Dishonorable way to fight an opponent, in his opinion.

Instead, he poured two glasses of the finest wine he had and got ready for a long night. “Hello, Keith.”

“Lotor.”

The prince cleared his throat. “Would you care to enlighten me with an explanation for your presence, especially since we are meeting in two quintants for a conference?”

“I needed to see you.”

“Yes, I can see that. You deactivated my alarms for it.”

He heard a growl behind him as he prepared the drinks, picking his up to watch the liquid roll around the small glass. It was something he knew Keith was still getting used to, since he had only recently started showing more prominent Galra traits. Unwillingly, it brought him to memories of Keith under him, grasping the sheets and growling in a feral manner as he slammed into him again and-

“You don’t need to be like that. I just want to tell you I’m leaving.”

“You just arrived.”

“Stop being difficult!” A slam was heard on the wall. “I meant I’m leaving for Earth. Soon.”

At that, he actually turned around. “How soon?”

For once, the front Keith had put up crumbled. He was no war general or esteemed paladin, he just looked like a boy, the same one Lotor found all those years ago ready to risk his life for the rebellion against his father’s legacy. He ignored the glass Lotor handed, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. Keith never drank, not even in parties.

“Three quintants after the conference.”

A moment of silence stretched between them. Both hesitated to take a step, to touch anything even if Lotor yearned to take a seat. It felt like the floor was shattering right under his feet, he was free-falling into an abyss. It felt cold. He was scared.

It was an unnaturally frightening feeling he never imagined he’d feel again. It felt like all those times he wished for his mother to visit him, to show him the love and affection he was taught all mothers were capable of towards their children. Instead, he was left with days of darkness and loneliness. He didn’t want to revert to that. But he couldn’t fathom any different fate if Keith were to leave for Earth forever.

And he was not permitted to ask him to stay. After all, he no longer held a single part of the paladin. Had he gone through with the courtship, asked him to become mates like the traditional Galra would, it would be feasible. But Keith had made it clear ages ago that he no longer wanted to be part of Lotor’s life, especially if it meant he would rule over the Galra alongside him.

“Stay,” he said anyway.

Keith just regarded him with scorn and turned away. “I can’t. I don’t have a reason to.”

_ You have me. Always. _

Instead, he played the anger card. He knew Keith was prone to bickering if given the right incentive. He knew it was the only kind of communication they shared anymore. “Is this your revenge? You came in my palace to tell me this so I would mourn? You want me to feel miserable.”

“If I wanted you to feel miserable I would’ve slitted your Empress-to-be by the throat,” The human bared a glint of his canines, sharpened as if a beast ready for battle. Lotor reddened at that, though he hid it with a cough into his glass. He didn’t know Keith knew about that, it was still under the wraps for most of the Empire. But he supposed that the Alteans had their way of knowing things as he did. He was surprised Keith found out about the proposal to one of the top general’s daughters faster than he learned of the countdown to their return to Earth.

She was a pretty, little thing. Meek and gentle but trained enough that she would still be able to protect her young if need be, like how most Galra prefer their women. In a way, she reminded him of Keith, but he knew that bringing it up would seem like an insult, so he didn’t. “I just… I wanted to tell you, that’s all. I don’t expect you to care, let alone be miserable about it.”

“Why wouldn’t I care? You think I didn’t care about the time we spent together, you think I don’t yearn for the past?” He put his glass back on the table and slightly opened his arms invitingly towards the human.

Keith seethed at the sight and turned away from him. The paladin stood firmly on the other side of the room as if to put as much distance between them as possible. “You acted like they meant nothing.”

“They meant everything to me,” Lotor replied in exhaustion. He was tired of going around in circles. Every time he brought up the Empire or Keith’s role as a paladin of Voltron, they were bound to end up having  _ this _ conversation.

There was a considerable silence before Keith answered him in a soft and meek voice that he could hardly believed belonged to his ex-lover. But he knew better, he knew that Keith, as stable as he pretended to be, was still a child who grew up in war. He was still broken inside, and it came out in the worst of times. “And everything was not enough to make you stay?”

“You know what this means to me. This is my duty,” he protested.

“And leading Voltron was mine!” Keith turned to the prince to point an accusing finger at him. His chest was heaving from exertion. “I abandoned it for your mission.”

“That was your choice. You are well-aware of our roles in this war.”

“ _ That _ war,” Keith corrected. “That war has ended. And do not treat me like one of your soldiers.”

“Then do not treat me as if I am not a prince.” “Perhaps you see the Black Lion as a position you would have otherwise avoided without any consequences. But this throne… my throne- I will not pretend there is no blood on its handles. Too many lives are tied to the Galra crown and we both know that my choice to seek that crown would’ve been the lesser evil.”

“Then maybe I don’t want you to talk about the Empire.”

“You want to talk about us?” Lotor goaded, “you want me to tell you how I would risk my crown to be with you when it is painfully obvious from where we stand at this point of time that that is a lie.”

Keith raced towards him, and for a moment he was afraid they would both forgo the rule of never attacking your enemy at their weakest. He was afraid he would end up a dead body for his guards to discover once Keith was done with him. But what he did surprised him even more.

Keith yanked him by his armor and pulled him into a deep kiss. Their mouths clashed almost painfully and they both melted into it. Lotor gasped into the kiss and allowed canines to drag along the sides of Keith’s lower lips. When they pulled apart, a string of saliva connected them as they panted heavily into the air. “I’m no idiot, Lotor, in spite of whatever you believe.” Keith’s face was flushed and his beautiful dark eyes downcast. “I didn’t come here hoping you’d give up everything for me to stay, I might’ve believed that before but I know better now. I’m just here to tell you I love you one last time in the only way I know how.”

That was how they ended up the way they were, limbs tangled in white sheets below them as they moaned hotly into the air. Lotor relished in the feeling, knowing they only had a couple vargas for what they were doing, knowing that Keith had a timer above his head.

After this, there would be no more caressing his smooth, furless skin. No more his kissing his lips swollen. No more Keith.

So Lotor gave everything he had into his movements, letting the passion swallow them whole as they moved as one. He held Keith’s hips as tight as he can to leave marks, thrusting into his burning heat and leaving the human wailing as he gripped the headboard. He pretended it was their mating night, pretended he was making love instead of fucking. But not sugar-coating hid the fact that tears were streaming down both of their faces, from the pleasure-filled high or from the pain of their imminent separation, it was hard to tell.

“More,” Keith pleaded as one hand held onto Lotor, leaving painful scratches along the way. The prince chuckled and obliged, hooking Keith’s lithe legs above his shoulders and pounding away. “Aghh!”

It took a little more to tip him over the edge, soon the human was shaking as he came, still gripping onto Lotor as his hole tightened. They both stayed panting, Lotor still remaining unsatisfied but more than willing to finish with his own hand. Once Keith regained the feeling in his legs, however, he was scrambling away and pushing Lotor down.

“What are you-”

“Let me help you,” Keith answered breathily, climbing unto Lotor and dropping himself on his cock with a grace he has yet to see from others. He braced himself by gripping Lotor’s shoulders and began the delicious twists of his hips to lead Lotor into completion. Lotor was a mess below him, groaning and growling as Keith swallowed up his cock with expertise. It was hardly anything they weren’t used to. Back then, when all they had was each other, it was almost a past time. He would have Keith moaning atop his sheets as often as he could, and the paladin would pull him into his bedroom after every battle, even before they had shed all their armor and weapons.

Sex with Keith was always… explosive. Keith was a galra through and through, so he didn’t shy away from sharp teeth and unsheathed claws, like Lotor. They never held back when it came to each other, always bringing out everything there was to bring out.

He was pulled back into the present when Keith rolled his hips again and leaned into Lotor for a kiss, which resulted in a bite. Instead of pulling away, Keith moaned into it, urging Lotor to his neck too. It was a silent command, and Lotor heeded it. He cradled the back of Keith’s neck as his thrusted upwards, distracting the human for a while. When Keith bared his neck, he dove in with his canines.

It was hardly a mating mark, but it was a mark. It would last several quintants before fading, and Keith might even enter Earth still wearing it. It wasn’t permanent, but it was all he could give at the moment.

Lotor circled an arm around Keith’s waist when he jerked away from the pain of the bite. It was heart-wrenching to hear his whimpers, but they both knew it was for the better. When they finished, Lotor laid Keith on the bed again and worked to his climax, stroking Keith’s own cock along with their movements. Keith’s body twisted in pleasure on the bed and he was soon arching his back and coming again. Lotor buried his face into Keith’s hair and felt his own member give out, pumping a string of release into Keith’s pliant body.

“ _ Oh- _ I love you,” Keith mumbled sleepily into the sheets. And it’s said so quickly and so softly Lotor isn’t sure if he actually heard it or imagined it. He isn’t sure if Keith meant it or blurt it out accidentally in the heat of the moment.

Lotor shifted away to let him rest in peace, moving slightly so that he could lie next to his ex-lover. “You cannot imagine how much you mean to me, Keith,” he said lovingly, stroking the human’s milky skin.

“I know.” A small kiss was pressed into his shoulder, and then he was out.

By the time morning came, he woke up alone.

 

* * *

 

Lotor sought out Keith in the conference, looking for his head of smooth raven hair and his pale skin. He found him almost instantly, shielded away by the other paladins as if they knew of what transpired between the two just the other night. It would be no surprise, since Keith probably came home tired, bruised, and bleeding. They were never exactly subtle.

Keith, to his slight amusement, was still limping a little. But he was also not meeting Lotor’s eyes and doing his best to appear as stoic as possible. Throughout the conference, Keith steered clear of him and spoke only when spoken to. Instead, the green paladin, the shortest one, glared daggers at him from her seat. He knew that she was probably the one who aided him to get into the ship in the first place. As such, she was probably the one to witness his rather drastic state. It wasn’t particularly above any of them to think he’d gone too far, and he doubted that explaining it was done with Keith’s full consent would help his case.

When they finished, he noticed Keith bowing gracefully towards the leaders that approached him and waving away the others.

_ He’s leaving _ , his mind supplied.

_ You’re never going to see him again _ , another voice inside him said.

_ Do  _ something  _ about it. _

“Keith,” he called out once they were close enough, causing the paladin to halt in his steps. He didn’t turn, though, so Lotor was unable to see his expression. Instead, he embraced him as though he was never planning to let go.

“I love you too,” he whispered, gripping the human tightly. He opened his palm and revealed a pendant, a deep violet gemstone encased with intricate carved wooden vine. It was no bigger than his thumb. “And I want you to have this.”

Just when he was about to let go, thinking that Keith was already beyond his reach, his ex-lover brought a hand up to his and held him.

“I’m sorry,” Lotor said.

With that, Keith turned around and kissed him fully on the lips. It felt like a beginning, as if they were relearning each other’s bodies once more. But he knew it was an end.

He loved it anyway. Loved the way the shine in Keith’s hair was blindingly bright, the feel of his skin against Lotor’s palm, the taste of his lips. Everything about Keith was to be missed. For one dangerous second, he felt the inclination to give everything up for him — his palace, his throne, his empire. But he held his ground. He knew no good could come from it then. He knew his place, they both did.

“I won’t forget you,” Keith promised as they parted.

 

* * *

 

Even deca-phoebs after they landed on Earth, he still thought about the way Keith promised him he’d never forget. Sometimes, he found himself checking up on the human, a small dot on his screen in his map of Earth. He could see him move from place to place, but he always returned to the same home.

He thought about visiting him, multiple times. But he knew he was banned from entering Earth’s atmosphere unless he wanted the newly formed Altean planet to wage war on him. He just waited patiently for his druids to come up with a solution, any solution, for him to see him again.

But time has not been kind to either of them, he supposed. He was always tied to work and family. He had more than an empire now, he had an heir. And he was determined to raise her to the best of his abilities. He had a caring, loving wife who he wished he did not compare to Keith, because she deserved so much more.

He had everything he wanted, but his heart was still on Earth.

One day, when he was reading through documents in his screen, a druid approached his room. It was late at night and he knew anything they brought to him then meant it was urgent.

“Sire,” they said in a slow, mechanical voice, “it is done.”

He told them to bring it in immediately, ordered someone to cancel all his appointments, and got to work on a letter to his Empress. He would be gone for a few quintants, he explained, overseeing Earth’s progress in advancing their weaponry in case of another intergalactic war.

But there were already whispers around him, there always have been. Of a human lover who had enraptured their beloved Emperor in their spell. A human so alluring they could cause a war between two planets.

They were not wrong.

As he braced himself on the viewing deck of his ship, his small personal and well-trusted crew accompanying him, he caught a sight of the stars of the Milky Way Galaxy. On his hand was a sleek screen displaying nothing but a map, with a blinking green dot staying in the same area.

“I’ve missed you, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically imagined Keith and Lotor having a kinda secret relationship after they met Lotor in the s4 battle. And then when Lotor becomes the Galra emperor, he kinda betrayed Voltron in a way, but never planned a war against them. So he successfully ended the war Zarkon started but had to give Keith up along the way. Then they meet for hate sex (??) and Keith leaves and Lotor pines.
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://omegakeith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
